


Make It (New)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [18]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	Make It (New)

Hey, babe.

 

_ Don’t ‘hey, babe’ me. _

 

What?

 

_ Don’t ‘what’ me. _

 

I’m sensing a pattern forming here.  I’m going to need more than my own words parroted back at me to understand what level of annoyance you’re currently resting at, ‘cause right now it’s feeling pretty high and I don’t know why.

 

_ I’m standing in my house. _

 

Okay.

 

_ But it doesn’t look like my house. _

 

Huh?

 

_ At least not how I left it. _

 

Oh.

 

_ Don’t ‘oh’ me.  What did you do? _

 

Nothing.

 

_ You know I don’t like strangers in my house.  Especially when I’m not there. _

 

There were no strangers.  It was me.

 

_ It was you. _

 

I did it. ‘Twas I.

 

_ You cleaned my house. _

 

Yes, sir.

 

_ Why? _

 

Why not?

 

_ Because.  It’s...that’s not your job.  That’s why we have someone.  It’s not your job. _

 

It wasn’t work. I wanted to.

 

_ You never want to.  I didn’t even know you knew where the vacuum was, let alone the window cleaner. _

 

I’ve vacuumed before. I’m sure I have. With how much Cooper and Brian shed all over the place.

 

_ What are you apologizing for?  What did you do? _

 

Nothing!

 

_ I’m staring at a closet full of clean clothes. _

 

Yes.

 

_ And a dresser of folded laundry. _

 

Yes.

 

_ You folded my clothes. _

 

I did indeed.  You know how much I like to fondle your underwear.

 

_ You didn’t have to do any of this. _

 

You were gone; I was bored.

 

_ I’ve been gone before, and you get bored every five minutes. You’ve never cleaned the house before.  What gives? What’s your angle?  What do you want slash what did you do that you’re apologizing for? _

 

It’s been a while, you know, you and me.  I’m just trying to find new ways to say I love you.

 

_ Well, in that case...my car is looking a little dusty. _

 

Next time.

 

_ Love you too. _


End file.
